Di Immortales
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: há um preço a se pagar pela divindade.


_**Di immortales**_

—

_há um preço a se pagar pela divindade._

* * *

><p>—<p>

_Mitos pertencem a todos. Ou seja, são meus também, mwahaha!_

—

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zeus<strong>_

contempla os restos carbonizados de Sêmele antes de retirar a criança — mais uma — de seu ventre e terminar de gestacioná-lo pela segunda vez, em sua coxa. Mais uma vítima. Ele não conseguia evitar.

_**Hera**_

vira furtivamente o olhar para longe, para uma caverna distante, onde o único mortal que já se instalou em seu coração dorme em um sono encantado. Se ao menos não tivesse insistido até desposar seu irmão...

_**Ares**_

ainda se recorda nitidamente dos treze meses preso naquela urna de bronze, enjaulado pelos Aloídas; das duas vezes em que Athena o ferira durante a guerra de Tróia, e da morte de seu filho Ascalphus e da sua dor; Athena detendo sua fúria cega pelas lágrimas e ajudando a tirar sua armadura. E da vergonha ao ter sido exposto ao constrangimento diante dos outros deuses enquanto tinha Afrodite nos braços, preso por aquela rede ridiculamente delicada e inquebrável.

Deus da guerra, e só consegue lembrar-se dos fracassos.

_**Ártemis**_

contempla as estrelas e pensa em Órion. Se não houvesse sido tão vaidosa e imatura o teria ao seu lado. Jamais perdoaria Apolo por isso.

_**Apolo**_

deixa o jacinto murcho escapar das mãos num suspiro triste. Uma brisa balança seus cabelos encaracolados e dourados. Seu eterno escarnecedor.

Pequenos deuses também podem machucar os grandes.

_**Athena**_

passa a mão pelo seu escudo, recordando-se de seu amigo. Mais uma vez censura-se por seu descuido. Jamais se esqueceria da fragilidade dos mortais, não sendo agora Palas Athena.

_**Afrodite**_

se recorda de tempos mais antigos, quando surgira das espumas do mar e tivera outros nomes, em terras mais distantes e povos há muito mortos. Seus cultos quase não existem mais. Ela sente medo dos tempos que estão por vir.

_**Deméter**_

não está pensando em Koré, que no momento está Perséfone, mas na terra destruída e castigada pela fúria do inverno. Pela primeira vez em muitas eras ela pensa em sua outra filha, que abandonara pouco depois de nascer para buscar sua Koré. Dá-se conta de que não se recorda de seu nome e sente seu coração se confranger.

_**Dionísio**_

serve-se de mais vinho, mas nem registra o gosto da bebida nos lábios. Não possui grandes feitos; é lembrado pelas bacantes e Orfeu despedaçado, e a violência e loucura que costumam acompanhar seus seguidores. Sequer se lembravam que havia nascido duas vezes. Mesmo sendo o mais novo dos deuses olimpianos, sente-se velho demais. Toma outro gole da bebida, mas tudo o que sente é um gosto amargo em sua língua. O jarro cai no chão com violência, tingindo o chão de rubro.

Humano demais.

_**Hermes**_

está cansado. Deus dos viajantes e das estradas, patrono dos ladrões, conhecedor dos caminhos, mensageiro dos deuses, guia dos mortos, deus da magia, dos comerciantes e diplomatas, da astronomia, da fertilidade e da medicina, e de muitas outras coisas. Pastor divino. Tornou-se Mercúrio, e também Hermes Trimegisto. Um demiurgo; o pilar do ocidente atual. O deus das pequenas coisas. Ele leva a mão ao cenho; seu semblante é de profunda fadiga. Sente que já fez coisas demais.

_**Hefesto**_

fita seus pés tortos e disformes; debruçado sob sua bigorna e apoiado em sua bengala, contempla seu reflexo no escudo que está forjando. Analisa friamente a aparência que despertou o repúdio de Athena e Afrodite. Ele é o mais talentoso de todos eles, pensa, mas nenhum deles é capaz de perceber além de seu exterior, o que é irônico em se tratando de deuses. Mudar sua aparência não devia ser uma impossibilidade, ele também é um deus...

Golpeia o pedaço de metal com um pouco mais de força.

_**Hades**_

levanta-se de súbito de seu trono, irritado. Com sua onisciência contempla seus extensos domínios. Almas atravessando o Estige a todo o momento, trabalhando nos Asfódelos, quase todas com medo, dor e amargura. Acaso os Campos Elíseos não estão ao alcance de quem o fizesse por merecer?, pensa; a vida precisava descer ao submundo para poder continuar. É seu presente ao mundo, a vida, mas cada ser vivo possui um tempo para desfrutá-lo e o mundo se revigorar. Mas o recebem apenas com repúdio, dor e medo. Por que não podem aceitá-lo por inteiro?

_**Poseidon**_

apóia seu tridente no piso de sua carruagem e contempla com tristeza as ruínas. Atlântida, outrora sua mais brilhante jóia e seu maior orgulho, agora jaz nas profundezas governadas por seu filho Tritão. Incontáveis outros despojos de tempos outrora gloriosos — e também de tempos vergonhosos —, apodrecendo em seus oceanos. Ele sente a inquietação dos seres marinhos e a poluição entranhada em sua pele, envenenando seu _ichor_. Não foi o primeiro deus dos mares, mas talvez seja o último.

_**Héstia**_

aproxima-se mais do fogo; seus ossos doem, e o véu sobre sua cabeça parece imenso, prestes a sufocá-la. Ela esfrega as mãos umas nas outras e nota a pele murcha sobre seus dedos ossudos. Ainda sente frio. Antigamente sua chama parecia maior e mais calorosa.

—

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Tô com preguiça de botar notas explicativas sobre os deuses, sem contar que com isso a N/A se tornaria maior que a fic. Quem quiser que pesquise, beijos._


End file.
